Dawn (Gojira57 Original Character)
"Oh, You thought that you were the Perfect Lifeform?"-Dawn speaking to Hurricurse for the first time. Dawn is a female human shapeshifter that will make her first debut in Monster Hunter Hurricurse 4: Echoes of Blood. Her Shapeshifting power is on par with Hurricurse's and she has many other abilities. General info *Gender: Female *Age: unknown (appears Eighteen) *Eye Color: Purple *Hair color: Red *Attire: At first, she wears a hooded robe that is colored red and conceals most of her body, but otherwise, she wears normal attire. Bare foot. Has ring like devices around her wrists, called "Inhibitor Rings". Relationships The Blood Dragons Has ties to this race, but other than that, her relation to this race is unknown Hurricurse Hurricurse became Dawn's friend later on in MHH:Echoes of Blood, though she does not like to admit it. It is probally because Dawn thinks it would be far too "scandalous" to admit it. Jaskir When Jaskir first offered his company, Dawn simply said "If you are trying to woo me, you are wasting your time!", suggesting an antisocial mindset. But this is probally because she does not want to get attached emotionally to another person. It will be later proven, at the end of Monster Hunter: Story of Dawn, that she actually likes Jaskir. Niku the Mosurah Coming soon.... Kesena Coming soon.... Personality WARNING: THERE MAY BE SPOILERS! Dawn was at first a lone wolf most of the time, to put it bluntly, rarely seen with others for an extended period of time, and distanced herself from others. She does, however, have a lonely side. When she makes a threat, she usually has every intention of carrying it out, and she refers to herself by her title of "Ultimate Female Lifeform", and can be arrogant and self absorbed at times, and tends to insult her opponets for their lack of strength when compared to her. She can also be smug and stubborn, and tends to throw in her opinion, no matter how cold hearted it is, or what the response might be. She is also sharp-witted, smart, and consistently serious, even when not on a mission, and has no regard for silliness. She also has some degree of mental instability on occasion, due to her many hallucinations of Daniel's face, and her numerous threatening speeches. She also will pursue her targets with disturbing determination. But she is not without her sentimental emotions, however. She does, durring the events of Monster Hunter Hurricurse 4: Echoes of blood, break into tears when reminded that Daniel would not want her to be a cold blooded killer. But prior to this, she was emtionally attatched to a 12 year old boy named Daniel, who she loved like a brother, and was enraged when the Revalian military killed Daniel, to the point where she let rage take her, and went on a killing frenzy, leaving none of the soldiers alive. Ever since, she had loathed other humans, and saw them as "pathetic and savage". This is why she would question Hurricurse about his loyalty to the humans and other native races of the planet, even when it was humans who killed someone that Hurricurse cared for. Backstory Coming soon.... Abilities and Aspects *Shapeshifting prowess is on par with Hurricurse's, and with the same limits. *Her Body has bonded with the Frenzy Virus shortly after infection, giving her extreme durability, agility and physical power that rivals that of even Apex Monsters, as well as giving he at least some power over the said virus. *Like Hurricurse, She feels empathy for monsters. *Her Inhibitor Rings around her wrists control how much power she can use at a given time, and keeps said power in check. *Has ties to the Blood Dragons, A race whose existence that even Dawn is unaware of. *Despite her tendancy to distance herself from people, she is rather lonely on the inside. *Not only does she share Hurricurse's power of Shapeshifting, she also shares a similar genetic makeup. *Never Physically or biologically ages. *Has no memories of her creation, other than the code name: Ultimate Female Lifeform. Noteable Techniques Shapeshifting Her powers of shapeshifting is on par with Hurricurse's, and with the same limits. Frenzy Powers Due to her body's bond witht the frenzy virus inside her, she is able to manipulate it and use it in many ways. Frenzy Claws She can surround her hands with "Claws" made of pure Frenzy Virus that can leave wounds that fester if not treated. Frenzy Spear She can make a spear of frenzy virus that can vary in strength, from being weak enough to stun a human, to being destructive enough to rip through a Gravios' hide! Frenzy Blast She can concentrate her frenzy virus around her and make a blast of Frenzy Virus in a wide area that can hurt friends and foes alike! Frenzy Crystal Drain As seen in Monster Hunter Hurricurse 4: Echoes of Blood, she can drain the power out of a Frenzy Crystal, causing it to shatter, and empowering her. Forms Apex Dawn When Dawn takes of her Inhibitor Rings around her wrists, she turns into "Apex Dawn", where she is raw, uncontrolable power. Her increased Frenzy Virus Ablilities become more evident in this form, to the point where Frenzy Virus mist starts leaking out of her eyes. Visibly, her appearance also changes. Her skin gains a purplish tint, and her eyes become pure Red. Her Nails also become pure black, and her veins glow bright purple. Story appearances *Monster Hunter Hurricurse 4: Echoes of Blood (first Debut) *Monster Hunter: Story of Dawn (as a main character) *Monster Hunter Hurricurse 5: Terror of Chimeros Creator's notes and Trivia *Was originally going to be based on Blaze the Cat from the Sonic the hedgehog franchise, but Gojira57 decided to make her "A Bit of Shadow, and a bit of other characters and a bit of her own". *The First female shapeshifter in the MH Hurricurse franchise, and by that extension, the whole fanon wiki. (correct me if I am wrong.) *She is also the first MH Hurricurse character to have a planned fan fiction that is her own story. *Her original name was going to be "Enderalia", but was changed to "Dawn", since it was a simpler name to use. *She was meant to be the "Anti-Hurricurse", similar to how Shadow the hedgehog is the "Anti-Sonic". *the concept for Dawn was from a simple Idea: What if... Humans can become Apex if they don't purge the Frenzy Virus inside them after infection? Theme(s) Monster Hunter Hurricurse 4: Echoes of Blood Monster Hunter: Story of Dawn NOTICE: *If any one can make a render for Dawn, It would be greatly appreciated, preferably in color. Category:Gojira57 Category:Characters